Smoogles and Snuzzles
by Stubby Babushka Luver
Summary: While fighting teenage and werewolf hormones, Remus realizes who the wolf has picked for a mate. There's only one problem. Sirius isn't gay. Rated M for Chapter Two and beyond. Warning: Slash SR and explicit sexual content involving two beautiful boys.
1. Dim Witted Suggestion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, Sirius and Remus would be gay, Harry would suffer a very painful sort of tragic death, and there would be a lovely, rich and beautiful character that marries the living Cedric that looks surprisingly like me.**

**Warning: There are no warnings for this chapter. It's prolly rated K+ for the transformation, but that's it. So ENJOY!**

"_I said GO!" _

_11-year old Remus Lupin lay crumpled on the dirty floor of the Shrieking Shack, while his new friends stared at him with the utmost horror in their eyes. Remus wailed painfully as the sharp claws grew out of his fingers, pushing his nails down into his sore skin. Sirius took a step back, almost losing his balance, but James caught his fall._

"_Please!"_

_The three boys looking at the horrible transformation turned towards the door and ran, little Peter dragging along behind. The two more brawn boys were halfway down the stairs when they heard a howl, followed by a panicked scream._

"_Peter!" James shouted to Sirius over the creaking of the swaying floorboards. The boys hurried back up to meet the terrible sight of a full sized, amber brown werewolf. _

"_Rem…" Sirius choked as James heaved Peter off the floor with great effort. James shouted at the dark haired boy to hurry, but Sirius didn't budge. Not until he saw the wet patches on either side of the top of the wolf's snout. He then turned and hurried down the stairs and out the tunnel of the screeching house. They all winced at one last howl before setting off towards the castle, both working simultaneously to lug the chubby blonde, pink with exertion, to the safety of Gryffindor Common Room._

'**,',',','**

Breakfast was awkward the next few mornings. Remus was absent for obvious purposes and the three remaining boys began to wonder if he would ever come back. He had never been gone more than 3 days each time. Sirius jumped whenever anyone disturbed the dense silence and Peter hadn't spoke a word since the evening of Tuesday…the evening of the full moon.

Most of Sunday went by without a worry…mainly because by 1:00, no one in the boys' 1st year dormitory had woken. Remus sneaked in and crept quietly to his bed, stumbling once, but recovering before he made too much of any noise.

"We've been worried about you…" Sirius jolted awake at the sound of Peter's voice. He scrambled out of bed and ran over to him, not bothering to out on his robe first. He didn't even notice.

"Pete…mate!" Sirius laughed, almost hugging Peter, but thought better and restrained himself. "There's that squeaky voice we missed!" Sirius ruffled Peter's short scruffy hair. Remus coughed lightly from the bed diagonal from them. Sirius jerked his head towards him, and his eyes went cold. He didn't want it to look mean. He just couldn't understand how such a fragile, kind boy had turned into that…that…

"Rem…" Sirius choked on the simple nickname. It didn't sound the same anymore. That's when Remus started crying. Sirius jumped up and ran over to him, bumping James' bed on the way, waking him up. James quickly joined Sirius at Remus' bedside.

"Remus…mate…oh, don't cry." James said tenderly, rubbing the length of Remus' back. The werewolf cringed under the touch.

Sirius hesitantly ruffled his hair…a sign of forgiveness that told him to discard the whole incident.

"I…I wanted to tell you be-before you found out this w-way." Remus sobbed into James' square shoulder. "I thought y-you wouldn't l-l-like me anymore if you knew wh-what I was…I thought you would run and never t-talk to me. Or t-tell everyone."

"We would never do that, Rem." Sirius reassured, sliding his hands over the blanket to smooth it out. He lifted a hand to absent-mindedly trace a scar that ran from Remus' elbow all the way up to his ear that hid behind his sandy hair that drooped over his eyebrows.

"You've only know me for four or five months. I'm a…a…"

"Werewolf?" James offered and sighed when Remus nodded. "You think we'd ditch you because you're different. Look at Sirius, for Merlin's sake! I'd call _that_ more different than a werewolf!"

Sirius bit his tongue and pointed his index finger at James. "_You're_ feet smell." He added, making Remus chuckle.

"Thanks, you guys…" Peter joined them, tying his robe tightly around his pudgy stomach. He averted his eyes to Remus.

"Pete?"

It was a question all in itself. A request for him to put it behind them. Remus smiled brightly when Peter nodded timidly.

Sirius jumped. "But what are we going to do now that we know? We can't just sit around once a month while you go through with that." Sirius gestured towards the abusive willow, its branches playing in the night. It was as if it were trying to capture the moon.

"You'll have to. The wolf will rip you to shreds. I'm not used to having the scent of humans near when I transform. That's why I was gone so long." Remus lifted his shirt up a bit past his belly button, showing them the fresh gash, mended with a putrid yellow paste. He lowered his shirt.

"Maybe you won't _have_ to smell human…"

"That's bloody absurd, James. What are we going to do? Rub some essence of animal on us?" Sirius snapped, exasperated at the dim-witted suggestion.

"No." James got up and paced. "No…Even _better_."

"Oh gods…here it comes…" Sirius groaned.

James pointed his finger high towards the ceiling and smiled. "I have an idea!"

**Yeah we all know it's terrible when James gets an idea. I DESPISE Peter with every bone in my body, but back then he **_**wasn't**_** a murderer…he was their friend. I kinda want to show that bond because not many people do anymore. So bare with me, I hate Peter too.**

**Oh and for those that are thinking, "Huh…I believe I've seen this story before." Tongue lolling and a wild look in your eyes. Well…you probably have. It's been posted before, about two or three years ago. Please read it again, because I have made significant changes since the last time I posted it and I would very much appreciate if you gave me your new thoughts on it in a review? Maybe?**


	2. Not So Furry Little Problem

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Warning: Rated M for sexual content and brief language. **

It took James, Peter, and Sirius the rest of their first year, all of their second, and three weeks and two days of their third to perfect it. By mid-September, all three of the boys could successfully, and wandlessly, transform into unregistered Animagi. The next 3 years of Remus' life was trouble-free after that.

Every full moon, Remus would make his monthly journey to the Shack, and the other three boys would practice their own transformations. Remus told them only to do it while he was away, so that they would have plenty of time to focus on their schoolwork. Sirius lost count of how many times the three boys had snuck out in the middle of the night to practice. Remus supposedly never knew, but he got a very suspicious gleam in his eye when they perfected it so quickly. It flattered Remus that they had worked so hard for him. They had even come up with the "game-plan," as James called it, as to how they would get there every month.

It was brilliant. It was almost completely unbelievable that James had thought it all up by himself. Every full moon, James, Sirius, and Peter would bundle under James' invisibility cloak and meet Remus in the Shrieking Shack before sunset. They would transform before exiting the tunnel to climb up the stairs to where Remus was, so that the Wolf wouldn't catch human scent. Then they would wait. Remus proved to be calm when he had his friends with him. Only minor cuts and invisible bruises troubled him after each full moon. Remus couldn't have been happier.

Well, actually…he could. The full moon brought on various…well…_problematic_ situations. Now that the Wolf wasn't undergoing pain, he was starting to feel new things. Quite frankly, mammal puberty.

This worried Remus. Fighting the hormones of a teenage boy was bad enough, but when you had claws and fangs…well it got ridiculous. The worst part…someone knew.

Remus suspected Lily Evans, a bright, beautiful redhead that James was head over heels for. Remus could see why he was so mad for her. Her emerald green eyes always twinkled with knowledge and wit. She was slender with hardly any curves, but her thick auburn hair made up for it, flowing in soft waves down her back. Not only was she gorgeous in every way…but she was smart.

This goes back to the note lying on his bedside table. Tucked under the paperweight was a small bit of parchment, yellowing, but still new. The handwriting was slanted, but that told him nothing, because all the Marauders and Lily wrote slanted. Both Lily's and James' were neat and cursive, with an occasional printed sentence if intending to emphasize. Sirius' was more of a scratch, looping playfully across the paper, but was identical to Peter's, whose was neat and printed, when he was serious. This made it very difficult to determine who it was exactly, for the note contained a little of each the said styles.

Remus read it over and over again, as if he maybe overlooked a name…a signature of initials…anything.

_Remus,_

_I know what going on. Hang in there…things will get better. Lay off the Choco-Mini Mints from home. They might've caused something in your system. Besides, they're terrible for you. Remember to not sleep too much too…that could unbalance some things as well._

He was baffled. He had almost ruled Lily out when he saw the contractions, but immediately put her back in at the mental image of her motherly tone about his eating habits. James was the master of anatomy, so he could tick off a list full of things that caused these raging hormones. Sirius was constantly worrying about Remus. Peter was afraid of his own reflection. He wouldn't dare write a note preaching of eating and sleeping habits to anyone, even Remus. He laughed inwardly and erased Peter from his list.

Kicking all thoughts of the note aside, Remus realized he was hungry. As if on cue, Sirius burst in. "Lunch?" The dark-haired boy asked Remus. Remus nodded and followed him to the Great Hall. Halfway there, Remus stopped in his tracks, nearly making Sirius run straight into him.

"Moony?" Sirius waved a hand in front of Remus' face. "You alright?"

Remus nodded slowly, as if contemplating whether he was really okay. His eyes darted to Sirius and he smiled weakly. He went to tell him he was fine, but his voice failed him, so he merely nodded again. Sirius and he continued their way into the Great Hall. Remus sat down beside Sirius. Not ten minutes into his meal, Remus felt it again. He jumped up as if stung and turned out of the Great Hall and rushed into an empty corridor before slowing down. He tried to continue walking, but it was impossible. It didn't hurt. It felt _good_. Remus shook his head in confusion, and then settled down to try and lower his rapid heart rate. It hit him harder as he took another step. Three steps later his realized what it was.

It was clearly identifiable. Every boy had the same problem…Remus had the jam, but never this intense. He lowered himself to the ground to lessen the friction of his pants. He looked down to see a large lump in his trousers. He sighed with a ragged breath as a wave of heat rushed over him. He involuntarily slipped his hand to his thigh.

He jumped suddenly, and scrambled to his feet. _Not here. No…_

Remus waddled his way to the Prefects Bathroom, ignoring Sirius' distance voice calling for him. He simply couldn't be caught like this. He was suddenly overwhelmingly thankful for lunch, as everyone would be in the Great Hall long enough for him to, ahem, solve his dilemma. He groaned blissfully as he muttered the password and threw himself into the bathroom, shutting the door quickly behind him.

The throbbing between his legs begged for a satisfying wank in the warm water of the pool-sized tub, so Remus settled for a small shower set aside for a quick cleaning. He stripped of all his clothes and turned the shower on a full cold blast. He shivered violently as he stepped into the icy water, it running mercilessly down his chest and trickled off his prick. Nothing happened. "Fuck," Remus growled as he tentatively wrapped his fingers around his hard shaft, moving up and down and squeezing. He rubbed his thumb over the head and used his other hand to play with his sack. His moans started getting louder as he came closer to his orgasm.

Suddenly, the door clicked open. Remus snatched his hands away and slid to the back of the undersized shower. His cock twitched at the abrupt loss of his warm hand. A boy was turning on the taps and Remus heard soft thuds as the boy's weighty Hogwarts robes fell to the floor. Moments later, there was a slosh of water as he got in. Remus tensed when he heard a soft whimper.

Remus had known since fourth year that he was gay. Well, not completely. He still occasionally thought of a girl. The grunts and mumbles of the boy made it obvious as to what he was doing, and turned Remus on even more. He boldly slid his hand back down to his aching cock and turned the hot water tap all the way on. Mingling with the cold water, it made the stream mild and pleasant. He softly whimpered as his hand sped up, his muscles tensing every time the other boy made a noise. Remus chanced a peek out of the shower.

The boy wasn't a prefect. Remus didn't really know who he was. But this boy was rubbing his front side against the smooth ceramic tile of the wall of the tub. His knuckles were pallid, pressed securely against the floor, and his face was crimson with pleasure. His breaths were ragged and raspy as he chafed against the wall. Remus and the boy came at the same time. Remus was careful to cover his moans up with the noises the other boy was making. When he saw the boy get up, dry his self off, dress, and leave, Remus stepped out of the shower and dressed himself. He blushed furiously at what he just did, and proceeded to the common room.

**Now don't get your panties in a twist. I didn't have a retard moment by mistaking this for slash. The slash will be between Sirius and Remus, but in a couple of chapters. I throw little things like this in so my **_**wonderful**_** readers can enjoy it. And I don't know who the boy is. I just made him up to torture poor Remy. Chapter Three will be up soon. Tomorrow or Tuesday. Ciao!**


	3. My Best Friend

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

**Warning: Rated M-ish for implied sexual content and mild language.**

"Merlin, Moony…you look like…" Sirius suddenly grinned widely and smacked Remus on the back. "You _didn't_." He started barking out laughter. Remus scoffed and plopped on the sofa.

"It's this damned full moon. It's got me…"

"Horny as hell?" James suggested. Sirius burst into another fit of laughter.

"I can't _believe_ it! I just can't!"

Peter twiddled his thumbs. "Maybe he couldn't help it?" He murmured to Sirius.

"Couldn't help it?" Sirius wrapped a finger in Remus' dampened hair. "It looks like it was planned to me. In the shower? Nice touch."

Remus swatted Sirius hand away and jumped up. Sirius stepped back quickly when Remus shoved his finger against the ebony haired boy's nose. "Ever since you three gits have been hanging out with me while I—"Remus cut off and looked around at the people in the common room. They all quickly returned to what they were doing. "Well _anyway…_ I've been having a not-so-furry little problem. It's not my fault. It just _happens_."

Sirius put his hand on Remus' shoulder. "I was just picking fun, Moony…I do it too. So does James and…well, _and _Peter. I was just—"

"Well don't." Remus snapped, sitting back down on the sofa and conjuring his "Predicaments and Profits of Being a Werewolf" and briskly turning through it. Sirius sat beside him and James sat on the opposite arm rest. Peter sat in a chair to the side. Remus suddenly stopped flipping the pages and jabbed his finger at the middle of page 134.

"Moon-Related Mishaps…" Sirius read slowly. "As the teenage wolf develops, it becomes less violent, and some bodily functions can be thrown off tremendously by this change in attitude….blah blah…wait! The effect is a hormone riddled teenager, but this is merely trickery. At the age of 17, the coming of age, is when the werewolf matures into adulthood. Therefore…must find a—"

Sirius blushed furiously and didn't complete the sentence. James gasped and turned red like he was going to laugh, but didn't, and Peter looked to Remus' traumatized expression. Remus gulped and choked out the dreaded word.

"—mate…"

',',',',',',

Remus didn't go to dinner that night, so the other three boys jumped at the opportunity to talk about him.

"Has Moony ever even had a girl?" James asked with a low voice. Sirius shoved a large amount of treacle tart in his mouth and shook his head.

"Mooay ses ee juss asn fon ee ai gr ya…" Sirius said through a mouthful. James and Peter exchanged amused glances. Sirius swallowed to soon, making his eyes water heavily. He coughed once and repeated himself.

"Says he hasn't found the right lass."

"But he's nearly seventeen! There has to have been _someone _he liked. I mean, he had to have gotten something because he was the only one of us who didn't draw his curtains and cast silencing charms on his bed every night. Either he didn't or—"

"—or he did a hell of a good job not letting us know." Sirius said. "I think being a werewolf has made him…well…_not have to._" James and Peter looked at him with alarm. Sirius hastily explained himself. "In the corridor, before we got here for lunch, Remus did the same thing he did while he was eating. He didn't look aroused…he looked bewildered…like it had never happened before.

"Remember last year," Sirius continued, putting his food back down and looking at the two. "When I told you about Remus walking in on me wanking?" James nodded. "Well he wasn't embarrassed…well he was, but only for a moment. Then he looked kind of cheerless and far-off."

"Sirius…if _I_ walked in on you wanking, I'd be cheerless too." Peter snorted into his pumpkin juice and James chuckled at his own joke.

"But, _seriously_…what else could it be?"

',',',',',',

He had been thinking of Sirius when it happened. First, in the corridor. Remus had noticed the slight sway in Sirius' hips when he walked. Then, at lunch. Sirius had just made a show of tremendously enjoying his fudge surprise. He had licked it suggestively off his fingers…one…by…one. Remus pushed the thought from his head, scared that it might happen yet again.

He heard someone coming, so he quickly drew the covers to his chin and pretended to be asleep. Peter came in first, waddling out of his robes and pulling his old ones on with great effort. He muttered something that sounded like "chocolate frogs" under his breath. James and Sirius continued to speak in hushed voices they undressed. James started to pull off his trousers as Sirius yanked his button-up school shirt over his head. James tripped and burst out laughing when Sirius got the collar stuck under his ears. He had been so immersed in conversation that he had forgotten to unfasten any of the buttons. Remus bit his lip as Sirius pulled the shirt forcefully over his head, resulting in several flexed muscles across his chest and up his arms. Remus told himself to shut his eyes before something happened that shouldn't happen while looking at your best mate.

'He's your best friend." He scolded himself. Another annoying voice began to argue with him as Sirius unbuttoned his trousers.

_You like him._

'He's my **best friend**.'

_But look at him._

Remus glanced over to see Sirius pulling down his zipper in the most agonizingly slow way. He finally pulled them off and threw them on the ground. Remus couldn't even reprimand his careless tidying habits. His boxers were black with Bertie Bott's Beans scattered across the length of them. Before Remus could count four of them, Sirius had his pajama bottoms on. Instead of putting on his shirt, he crossed the room the Remus' bed. He quickly jammed his eyes shut.

There was a hot breath against his ear and he clenched the sheet under his blanket.

"G'night Moony." He whispered. Remus moaned sleepily in reply. He heard him walk away, but didn't open his eyes until he heard the rustle of bed sheets.

'He's my best friend…' he thought, before sleep whisked him away.

**Poor Rem…we always torment him so badly!**

**Oh well!**

**Chapter Four will be up in no time. I'm on a role! And just so all my lovely people know, this isn't my first fanfic. My computer had a bit of a spaz era…so I forgot my other account's password. But I found it! So we're good. I have three other stories. Two are James/Lily and the other is the Harry/Voldy final battle. I'm going to put them up throughout the day, so visit my profile and check them out! **

**Thank You:**

**Miss Avery**

**YueYoukaiEclipse**

**PrimblackRose**

**Moony's Shady Lady**

**For reviewing chapters one and two! Miss Avery, you inspired this chapter!**


	4. Serious Sirius

**Disclaimer: We've been through this enough, I think.**

**Warnings: No warnings. Horrible drama…nothing that could scar you for life, I don't suppose.**

**This is Sirius POV. I had to throw it in to clear a couple things up that would sound funny if I just threw it in third person. Well, here goes!**

* * *

_We won't be here…_I_ won't be here…_

"It'll be the first full moon since third year that we won't be there for him. Are you _sure _we can't stay?" I asked pitifully, knowing the answer.

"Yes." James said simply, apparently as shaken up about the matter as myself.

"But what if...?"

"No." He snapped, waving his wand to clean up the piles of scrolls and books scattered across his bed. He sounded terrible…almost sleepy.

"But, _why not_?"

"Sirius, what is Remus going to do at the end of next year when he has to go without us the rest of his life? This is just one full moon. Stop babying him." James told me, with shining eyes. He didn't want to go. Peter didn't want to go. _I _didn't want to go.

But he asked us to. Remus asked us to leave for Christmas Break. He would transform the second week and he didn't want anyone around. His full moons were getting more difficult. He would transform, then slump in the corner until morning. He would growl menacingly whenever anyone approached him. I may have been imagining it, but he sounded more desperate when it was me.

I came back at Peter's hand on my shoulder, shivering at the simple touch. I remembered James' question and trembled again. "I don't know."

"He'll transform every full moon without us." James continued, unnecessarily. "He'll, no doubt, rip himself to shreds the first few times. And then, you know what's going to happen, Sirius?"

Peter gripped my shoulder when I started shaking, urging me to just answer and get it over with. I shook my head lightly. I wouldn't be surprised if James hadn't seen it at all. Then he took a sharp breath and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Then, he'll be _fine_."

I wanted to believe him. But I didn't. I nodded my head to end the conversation and rubbed my eyes.

"M'going to bed." I muttered, picking myself out of the chair and retreating to the boys' dormitory. Remus was lying on his bed reading a book. I went to sit next to him.

"Moony?" I asked carefully, watching his amber eyes scan back and forth across the page. I waiting until he turned it to ask again. "Moony." I said a little more urgently. I felt him shift under the covers.

"What, Sirius?" His eyes didn't leave the book, so I pushed it down to his lap. His eyes met mine. He had a strange look in them…a look that made my stomach tighten horribly. He leaned forward and put his head against my shoulder. I felt his hand on my leg.

"Rem, if you want us to stay…" I trailed off. He mimicked James and I gritted my teeth.

"What am I going to do after school ends?" He whispered, shaking his head. "My book says I have 4 full moons to find my mate."

"We can find someone. You're sweet and smart. You're funny if you want to be and you have this…this…devotion in everything you do. You have top marks in all your classes and you're…well…attractive."

"I don't get to choose…" he murmured, hiding the blush from this adulation. "The wolf chooses. I have no say. The wolf will rip me apart if I don't find my mate. It'll go barmy. Every werewolf has to do it."

I shifted uncomfortably, smoothing the cover with my hands. An appalling habit. My stomach lurched again. I _had _to know. I scooted closer to him.

"Do you know who?" I asked cautiously. That's like asking, 'Hey Moony! Who do you wank off thinking about?' He nodded.

"You…"

* * *

**Okay, I know this chapter is a little short, but I'm planning on publishing the fifth chapter before I go to bed tonight. I hope to have it up in a couple of hours. Half of the next chapter will be in Remus POV. But you'll know. Remus POV will be **_**italicized.**_**So come back tonight. Oh and if you review, please leave a comment on how much further this story should go on. End of school? Two or three years after school? Potters' deaths? Lemme know! Remember, you guys are my inspiration!!!**

**Thank You:**

**astarael013**

**PrimblackRose**

**For reviewing chapter three!!!**


	5. Good Dream

**Disclaimer: Plot's mine little Rem, Siri, Jamsie, and Petey-poo aren't.**

**Warning: Rated strong M. Mostly for sexual content, but a little for language in one part. But trust me…it'll get worse. Mwahah.**

_I watch him back away from me._

"_That can't be right." He says._

"_It is." I reply calmly. I know I have to tell him. What have I got to lose?_

"_No." He says. "No. Because _that_ would mean you're…" He winces as if in unbearable pain. "…you know…"_

"_Gay?" I ask, instantly regretting it when he backs into the door by surprise. He has a hurt look on his face._

"_No. No!" He doesn't open the door and leave. He wants me to scream 'Gotcha!' or something of the sorts. He wants me to tell him I'm joking…being witty. _

"_Pads.." I choke out. The wolf pushes me to my feet. I flinch. _

"_No. You're teasing. You're just trying to get James and me back for mocking you yesterday. You're just—"_

"_Telling you what you need to know." I interrupt. His eyes are shining with tears. My body shakes. I long to reach out and tell him it's all okay. Laugh with him. But his eyes fill with understanding, and he turns to leave. I want to pressure him. Kiss him. But I hear a sigh of distress so I push the thought from my head._

"_I…I _can't_ Rem…I just…I _can't._"_

_I nod as he walks out, failing to shut the door completely behind him. I hear him sob in the hallway and I tuck my pillow over my head to drown out the noise. I feel ill, like I'm going to be sick, before forcing myself to sleep._

',',',',',',',',

The next morning, Sirius and Peter were gone and James was still snoring loudly from him four-poster. Remus sat up, groggily wiping his eyes until the bright green numbers on his alarm shaped into focus.

3:47 a.m.

Remus sighed and stood up, slipping on his robe and picking up his favorite book. He made his way to the common room before stopping short. Sirius and Peter were talking in the common room.

"But he said—"

"I don't bloody care what he said Pete! He…he told me something last night and I _have _to stay."

Peter cocked his head in confusion. "What'd he say?"

Sirius looked around before leaning close to Peter. "He told me who his mate is." He whispered.

Peter gasped, but thankfully didn't ask who.

"I've got to help him Pete. He'll die if I don't. I can't let him die." Sirius sat on the couch and buried his face in his hands, making his dark hair fall elegantly over his fingers and across his hands. Remus sighed and walked in, yawning, as if he had just gotten there.

"What're you up so early for?" Remus asked, yawning again. Sirius' head shot up.

"Nothing." He snapped. "Just up…just…"

"…talking." Peter said. "Just talking. About schoolwork and things."

Remus smiled despite the lie and Peter scurried up the staircase. Remus looked at the dishelveled Sirius and smiled weakly. "I'm sorry, Sirius. I shouldn't have put that kind of pressure on you."

"You…I'm not…well…you know."

"Gay." Remus said, almost giggling at his timidity. He had never seen Sirius like this. "I don't expect you to be. I know it was hard for you and I know it still is. Just forget it, okay?"

"I can't forget it, Rem!" He scooted closer to Remus, who had sat himself next to Sirius. "You're my best friend. I don't want you to get hurt. I want you to be happy. Damn Greyback. Damn him to fucking hell."

"Sirius." Remus stated simply. "Cursing him won't change anything." Sirius was looking at Remus with a curiosity of sorts. He placed his hand on Remus' cheek. Remus held his breath.

"Maybe…maybe I could try?" Sirius asked himself more than he asked Remus. Remus nodded regardless and Sirius leaned forward, brushing his lips across Remus'. Remus ran his hand up Sirius' arm as he pulled back.

"Did you feel anything?" Remus asked and Sirius shook his head.

"I don't know. I feel weird of course." He chuckled at the bizarreness of it all. "What am I supposed to feel?"

Remus bit his lip. "Do you want to do it again?" He asked. Hope flooded his eyes and pink tinged his cheeks.

Sirius stopped short, a deer-in-the-headlight look on his face. "Yeah…yeah, I do." He turned to Remus. "I do." He repeated, not completely believing he was saying it.

Remus smiled. "And you're straight?" he asked teasingly and Sirius laughed.

"Well, I thought." Sirius shook his head. "Too much talking." He said, pulling Remus to him and kissing him again. This time he didn't pull away. Instead, he licked Remus' bottom lip and bit it playfully when Remus didn't open his mouth straight away. Remus gasped and Sirius took this as an opportunity to slip his tongue inside. Remus moaned into Sirius' mouth as Sirius pulled him backwards into an inclined position, dusting his night robe off Remus' shoulders with his hands, then tugging his own off, revealing his bare chest. Remus ran his hand from Sirius' neck down to his bellybutton and stopped. His fingers dancing over the shiver bumps. Sirius stopped. "Um…what exactly does being your mate mean?" Remus clicked his tongue, not knowing how to put it. Sirius continued to run his hand up the inside of Remus' nightshirt lovingly.

"Um…well it means…that you're something like a soul mate. We-" Remus blushed feverishly and he continued with a low voice. "-we mate. And then it's all normal again. Unless the mate leaves, then it gets bad yet again. It's all really complicated. You don't have to do this though." He added in.

"Yes I do." Sirius argued, tweaking Remus' nipple lightly, making Remus groan cravingly. "I want to." Sirius' hot breath was tickling Remus' ear. Remus moaned again when Sirius nibbled the lobe. Remus snaked his hand around Sirius' waist, pulling him closer and grinding his hips into the other boy's. Sirius ripped off Remus' shirt and started tracing the scars across his chest and stomach with his tongue, the touch burning Remus' skin. Remus bucked his hips again, shoving his bulge against Sirius' thigh, begging for some relief. Sirius reached between them and slid the elastic band of Remus pajamas down over his hips while Remus worked on Sirius'. Sirius covered Remus' erection, still hidden beneath his underwear, with his hand. Remus pushed up against Sirius' hand and continued to strip Sirius until his boxers and trousers were around his knees before swatting Sirius' hand away and thrusting into his uncovered erection.

Sirius threw his head back as Remus continued to thrust into him. He was about to slide his own underwear down when they heard the padding of feet on the boy's staircase. Sirius and Remus quickly sorted themselves out and plopped down on opposite ends of the couch, Remus flipping open his book and Sirius pretending to be asleep. They both frantically hid their aching arousals as James appeared before them, rubbing his eyes.

"What're you two doin' up so early?" he asked sleepily.

Remus gestured to a sleeping Sirius without taking his eyes off his book. He knew he looked shagged. His face was flushed and moist, his robe tied askew, and his hair tousled. Sirius looked about the same. James shook his head.

"Kay…what're _you_ doin' up so early?"

Remus shrugged. "Nothing, I guess." James nodded.

"M'hungry…want to go nick some food?" James asked hopefully. Remus watched Sirius 'smirk' in his sleep. He growled and nodded immediately. James smiled at Remus then look to Sirius' smirk. "Looks like he's having a good dream." James chuckled.

"Yeah." Remus said through gritted teeth. "Yeah, I _bet he is_."

**I laughed through writing this whole thing. Just cause I think it is SO FUNNY when they get interrupted like that. I just had to do it!**

**If at all possible, I'm gonna carry it all the way to the Potters' deaths. Around the last two chapters are going to be pure angst, so if you don't like that stuff, I'll warn you before I post it. If I do carry it that far, I won't put anything super important to the smutty part of the story so that you don't have to read and be depressed if you don't want. Chapter six'll be up REALLY soon. I promise!!!**

**Thanks:**

**Miss Avery**

**Vicarious Façade**

**Ailefo**

**For reviewing chapter four!!!**

**Also (dot) for reviewing chapter three!!!**


	6. Tête à Tête

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Warning: Rated T for Sirius' dirty mouth. Almost rated M, but I decided to keep that thought until a later chapter. **

"So how are you and Sirius doing?" James asked Remus, who was thinking of all terrible thoughts to lighten some of the friction of his pants. Remus snapped his head up.

"Wha—er…" He replied foolishly. James laughed and flattened Remus' messy hair.

"I'm not totally thick, you know." James smiled with an understanding. Remus looked as if he was about to hug him.

"You're not mad?" He asked, turning his face away in awkwardness.

"Well, no. I heard yours and Sirius' tête-à-tête chat the other night." Remus smacked himself on the head and mumbled something that sounded extraordinarily like 'silencing charm.' James laughed again.

"So when were you planning on telling me and Pete?" He asked tickling the pear. It shivered and James pushed the kitchens door open.

"Never…" he mumbled.

"What's that?"

"Never." Remus said more plainly. He only sighed when James chuckled and patted him on the back.

"I don't blame you…" James said frankly. An undersized house elf, introducing himself as Murf, bowed and James shot off a list of what he wanted. Sausage and eggs. Blueberry jam and toast. Milk and muffins.

"Moony?" James prodded him with his elbow. He dipped his head towards the house elf. Remus understood and mumbled, "Pumpkin juice."

James shook his head. "He'll have two nut muffins and some pumpkin juice." Remus didn't protest. Once they had their food, they headed back to the common room, James snacking the entire way.

James only spurted out crumbs when he tried to state the password, so Remus said, "Mughormp" and proceeded inside. Sirius was no longer 'asleep' so Remus decided to sit in the chair away from him, making Sirius look offended.

"So…" Sirius cleared his throat. "…er…what about that…mm…that _homework _you promised you'd help me with Moony?"

Remus smirked. "What? Oh! You mean that essay on how to correctly ravish a werewolf?" Sirius went red in the face. "James knows." He explained moving to the sofa with Sirius. James didn't get up.

"Prongs." Sirius barked, glaring at him.

"It's almost 5:30…people will be getting up shortly." James told him. "If I go, that gives you about 3 minutes to shag each other…go somewhere else." He threw his leg over the chair arm to establish that he wasn't going anyplace. Sirius blushed again.

"You know to make a bloody situation awkward, don't you?" Sirius accused. Remus laid his hand on Sirius' shoulder.

"You know he's right?"

"Yeah, I bloody fucking know." Sirius got up and climbed up the stairs, going into the dormitory and falling into his bed. He listened to the door clack open and heard Remus' footsteps padding to his bed. He felt the covers shift as Remus lay down next to him and wrap his arm protectively around his waist. Moments later Sirius heard Remus' baby snores against his ear. Just as the sun started creeping in the window, Sirius pulled the curtains closed fell asleep too.

',',',',',',

About 12:00 Sirius felt James shake him conscious. "Come on you great prick! We're going to be late for Transfiguration!" Sirius glanced at the clock and jumped up, hurriedly pulling his trousers on and yanking his school shirt over his head. Usually when he slept past ten, it meant it was either Saturday or Sunday. However, with Christmas break so close, Dippet had separated each school day into two school days, allowing them to nap in. Sirius grabbed his robe and followed Remus, James, and Peter to class.

Peter, Remus, and Sirius all took their normal seats in the back row, Sirius in the middle, and James took the seat next to Lily. Peter frowned, routinely, to the empty seat on his right. It was where James had sat before Lily at last agreed to go out with him. McGonagall (A/N: Gah, I know these are so annoying, but I just realized how _funny_ her name is…) promptly began the lesson with a common severe look on her face.

Halfway through learning how to transfigure a ball into a Pygmy Puff, Sirius felt an affectionate hand on his thigh and jumped, impulsively grasping it. The thumb rubbed delicately over his skin and he shivered looking over to see a grinning Remus watching him intently. Sirius instantly, without a bit of trouble, turned his ball into an amber Pygmy Puff, which he shoved hastily into his bag before departing the class.

Remus slept in Sirius' bed again that night.

**Say it with me…**

**AWWW**

**Lol. Anyway, sorry it took so long to put out such a small chappie, but I'll try to make the next one really long. You guys suppose I ought to just hop to Christmas break? Let me know in a review! Or email…whichever floats your boat. **

**Thank you:**

**Miss Avery**

**astarael013**

**Fall.of.Destiny**

**Charlie Bucket**

**Slasharific**

**Vicarious Facade**

**GettingBy**

**miss sunshine**

**foxlover484**

**for reviewing chapter five!!! I want to dedicate this chapter to Ailefo for saying the absolute perfect answer to my question. Plus, I think this chapter should be dedicated to someone cause it is **_HARD _**to babysit a three year old and a seven month old and type at the same time!!! 'Till next time!**

**Oh and I know this is like a lot already, but I just wanted to say, if you like something from one of my stories that you like and want to quote, be my guest. Just notify me some way before you do.**


	7. Bloody Fucking Hell

**Disclaimer: I don't think J.k. could write ANYTHING like this!**

**Warnings: Language and graphic boy/boy sex. If a guy being an idiot can lead to a higher rating, then DO NOT read if under 18. (cough cough…Sirius) implied Lily/James.**

**THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER!!! DO NOT READ IF SEX/GAYNESS OFFENDS YOU OR IF YOU LIKE REMUS OR SIRIUS AS MORE THAN YOUR FAVE CHARACTER!!!**

"Please?"

"No."

"_Pretty please_?"

"Fine." 

"But, Rem...huh?"

"I said okay."

Remus knew it was a mistake before he ever even said it. Sirius yelled out and smothered Remus in a hug.

"Oh, thanks, Moony…you won't regret it!" He released his hold on Remus and chuckled. "Wait until I tell the others!"

',',',',',',','

"He's staying!" Sirius burst in the boys' dormitory and jumped on James' bed. James jumped up in shock and dropped the homework he was working on. Sirius picked it up and grimaced. "How can you do this codswallop, Prongs?"

"What do you _want_, Pads?"

Sirius shook his head as if waving the homework from his mind. "Moony said we could stay!" Sirius smiled widely, but it dropped from his face when James didn't react. "Did you hear me?" Still nothing. "…Prongs?"

James bowed his head and murmured something quietly, blushing.

"What's that?" Sirius asked, his temper rising.

"I promised I'd meet Lily's parents over Christmas."

"Oh, isn't that fucking peachy, James! You get to go mingle with your future in-laws while your old buddies stay here and turn into bloodthirsty beasts!" Sirius' face was scarlet with fury. "He needs you more than bloody fucking Evans!"

James backed up a bit. "I lov—"

"Yeah, yeah, you _love_ her! You love her _so _much you've been abandoning your friends for her!"

"Pads."

"Don't fucking _Pads_ me! Ever since she finally agreed to date your bloody ass, you've been forgetting us. You missed last full moon! Did you know that? She's whipping you, James."

"_Pads._"

"And now you're meeting her _parents_? Why don't you just get married now?"

"Pads!"

"What?!"

"We are."

"What the bloody fuck are you talking about?"

"We're getting married. Christmas dinner is for the announcement." James had a look of adoration in his eyes. He sat back on his bed. It looks as if a veela and he had just had a furious snog.

"You're kidding."

"No."

"The hell…I…" Sirius hit himself for being a jerk. He walked over to James and patted him on the back. "Congrats!"

Sirius made his way back down to the common room. James had held him in there to illustrate every diminutive aspect of the proposal. He sighed in contentment when he saw Remus snoring in the fireside armchair. He went over and sat on the chair arm and brushed a strand of coffee colored hair out of his face.

"_Sirius._"

Sirius had thought he had woken up, but he was talking in his sleep. Sirius smirked and put his hand on Remus' chest, leaned forward, and placed a feather kiss on his neck. Remus sighed in his sleep, so Sirius continued his ministrations on Remus' neck. He pushed his hands under Remus' shirt and rubbed his stomach, while his other hand worked on the button of his trousers. Remus moaned as his eyes fluttered open.

"Sirius!"

"Relax, Moony…" Sirius soothed, slipping a hand in Remus' unbuttoned pants and rubbing him through his underwear. Remus' hot breath hit Sirius in the neck. Remus tilted his head, cursing under his breath. He needed this. They both did.

Sirius kneeled down in front of him and pulled his pants and underwear just far enough down to expose his swollen member. Sirius licked the head and blew on it, causing Remus to shiver. He cried out when Sirius took half of him in his mouth and sucked forcefully.

"Oh, _Merlin_!" Sirius jerked away and looked over to see James standing at the foot of the staircase. Remus yanked his clothes around him and adjusted them.

"Bloody hell!" Sirius grabbed Remus' wrist and pulled him out of the portrait hole. He dragged him all the way to the Prefects' bathroom and ordered Remus to say the password. Remus, grinning like a maniac, choked out 'bogey bertie bean' and was pulled suddenly into the bathroom. He bolted the door behind him and performed a silencing charm before slamming Remus into the wall and kissing him hard, earning a groan. A mixture of hurt and delight.

Sirius kissed Remus down his neck like a madman, memorizing every curve and groove. He ripped his robe and shirt off impatiently and then took off Remus' a little more gently. He fell to his knees and worked Remus' pants off, throwing them somewhere to the side. He pulled Remus' underwear down to his ankles and continued to suck Remus off. His knees bent and wobbled, so Sirius pressed his hands against Remus' hips, pressing him harder against the wall.

Remus bucked in spite of of the brawny arms holding him down and wrapped his fingers in Sirius' dark hair, losing them. Without notice, Remus cried out and came in Sirius' mouth. Sirius continued to suck and stroke Remus until he was clean and on the verge of his second orgasm.

Sirius pulled away and turned to the tub, turning every tap on. Water spewed from the spouts and he went back to a panting Remus as it filled up. Sirius kissed him again, letting Remus taste himself in Sirius mouth. It made him even harder as his cock twitched for attention. Remus noticed for the first time how aroused Sirius was. Remus grinded his bare hips against Sirius' covered hips. Sirius grunted and pulled Remus to the tub. Remus climbed in as Sirius fumbled with his belt. He finally stripped himself completely and jumped in himself.

As soon as he came up, he was at it again, licking Remus' neck and grinding himself against him. Sirius wordlessly summoned his want from his pants and submerged it. Remus was doing mind-boggling things to him, driving Sirius mad. Remus gasped when he felt something cold and hard enter him. He heard Sirius mutter something and he experienced a gooey sensation inside of him. He looked up to Sirius' wanting eyes.

"Are you sure about this Rem? I don't want to do anything that you don't."

"Go, Sirius!" Remus was clinging onto Sirius' neck, kissing down his chest until he reached the water, then biting his way back up. Sirius flipped him around and let Remus grab the edge of the bath for support before thrusting into him. Remus cried out in pain so Sirius stopped. He suddenly remembered that he had forgotten to prepare Remus. He hit himself and leaned over Remus' shoulder and wrapped his hand around Remus' dick. It had gone a little soft so Sirius stroked it slowly back to attention. He felt Remus relax around him. He clenched his teeth to keep from moaning.

"You okay, Rem?"

"Mm…go. Really slow…" Remus also had his teeth barred together. Sirius pulled slowly out and moved back in. A few minutes later, Remus was panting and begging Sirius to go faster. Sirius happily obliged. He was so close. He was so afraid he would come without Remus, so he grabbed his member again and pounded it opposite his thrusts. Remus went wild from the friction and came for the second time. Sirius was thrown into his own climax when Remus tightened around him. Sirius pulled out and heaved Remus out of the tub.

"I love you, Siri…"

Sirius didn't reply.

**Don't scream at Sirius yet…**

…

…**okay now you can scream at him.**

**Anyway. I know you all were disappointed on how long it ttok me to post this chapter. I've got one thing to say…**

**I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Thank you:**

**astarael013**

**Charlie Bucket**

**Fall.of.Destiny**

**Ailefo**

**Slasharific **

**Miss Cinnamon**

**Moony's Shady Lady **

**For reviewing!!! Chapter eight up next week. I have to go to my dad's this weekend. Sorry!!! Please check in Monday or Sunday night for update!!! **


	8. I Love You Too

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling killed Sirius. She can have her freakin' dead Sirius Harry Potter books!**

**Warning: Barely for language. Implied slash.**

"He won't talk to me, James."

Sirius crawled onto James' bed. James put down his work.

"Hell, Pads, maybe it because for once in your bloody life you kept your big mouth shut?" He glared at Sirius over his round, black-rimmed glasses, amusement tickling his hazel eyes. "Pity you picked the wrong time."

"He told me he _loves_ me, Prongs. _He. _A _guy_."

"Yes, I agree Remus is, in fact, a bloke."

"This is serious! I…I'm a guy, right?" Sirius asked. James bit back laughter.

"Last time I checked."

"And Remus is a guy?"

"We've established this…"

"So we…we _can't_."

"Why not?"

"Because blokes belong with girls and neither of us are girls."

"Are you saying that if you were a girl, you'd feel better about all of this?"

"Yes…no! No, of course not. I just…I…"

"_You_ shagged him. _You_ are the wolf's mate. _You _have no choice." James poked Sirius hard in the chest. "And if _you _hurt him, it'll be the last thing you _ever _do." James warned Sirius.

"I'm not gay." Sirius said boldly.

James exploded with laughter. "Not gay? Oh, no. Not a bit." He tapped his chin. "You know Pads, I don't even think a gay bloke would even _dream_ of shoving his pri—"

"James!"

"Listen, Sirius, if you weren't gay, you wouldn't even be in here having this conversation. You'd be so appalled that you would be delighted if Remus never talked to you again in your life." James pushed Sirius to his feet. "So go find him."

Sirius just stood there. He didn't want to be gay. Remus just…he had something about him. He was his best mate, but best mates weren't supposed to really _mate._"

"Now, Pads!"

Sirius turned and made his way out of the portrait hole and to the library. As expected, there Remus was, scribbling on his parchment, determined. His nose was centimeters from the paper. Sirius smiled sub-consciously. He was cute. Sirius slowly pushed the door open and walked over to Remus.

"Go away, Sirius." Remus hadn't even looked up from his work.

"Rem."

"Are you deaf?"

"I wanted to say sorry."

"It's too late."

"What about the wolf?"

"It'll have to get over it."

"But what if—"

"Shove off."

Sirius turned to leave, but instead he sat down beside Remus.

"I'm working."

"Moony," Sirius brushed a strand of hair away so he could see Remus' face. Tears were leaking involuntarily out of his eyes.

"I don't want a pity fuck, Sirius." A tear dripped onto the parchment, smudging the ink.

"It wasn't pity, Rem." Sirius lifted Remus' chin so that their eyes met.

"Then why didn't you say it back?"

"Because I'm a brainless, egocentric, idiot. You took me off guard."

Sirius leaned forward and kissed Remus softly, parting his lips slightly with his tongue. Remus pulled back.

"How can you kiss me like that and not love me?"

"I never said I didn't."

"You never said you did."

"Well, I do. I was just too dense to see it before. I love you, Rem."

Remus pulled Sirius back into the kiss. Sirius pulled back hesitantly and rested his forehead on Remus'.

"I love you…" Sirius whispered, testing it on his tongue.

"I love you too, Pads."

',',',',',',','

"Sirius, definitely."

"No!"

"I'm going to have to say Sirius too."

"Pete, how could you?"

"They're right Sirius." Remus said, pulled Sirius into a one-armed hug. "Sorry, love."

The Marauders and Lily had been arguing over who was the girl in the relationship. Well, agreeing, technically. Everyone had agreed it was Sirius.

The two boys had happily come out as a couple the day after everyone got back from Christmas break. Sirius' girls fan club now shot particularly nasty glances at Remus every chance they got. Sirius readjusted himself in Remus' lap. He started to tick a list off on his fingers.

"I can't cook. I can't clean. I'm terrible with kids. I'm immature _and_ lazy. How could I possibly be the girl?"

"Well, you look like a girl." James joked, instantly getting hit with a sofa pillow.

"I'm very boyish, thank you very much." Sirius huffed. He smacked Remus lightly in the arm. "What are _you_ laughing at?"

"You do look a teensy-weensy bit like a girl."

"_You_ bottom." Sirius snapped back, making Remus flush a brilliant red.

They all laughed themselves silly. Peter laughed so hard, pumpkin juice came out his nose, which only made them all laugh even harder.

Sirius couldn't remember a night he slept so well.

**By the way, HE IS NOT DEAD!!! He's just…hiding is all…**

**Plus, I believe the reason J.K. REALLY moved the Deathly Hallows date is because she didn't want us to know Sirius was really alive when he died…OW!**

**Anyway, my shortest chappie yet, but I'm publishing chapter 9 tonight. Love you all!!! ENJOY THE MOVIE!!! (I'm going to see it in IMAX tomorrow night.)**

**Review if you can't wait for Deathly Hallows!!!**

**Thank you:**

**Slasharific**

**Miss Cinnamon**

**astarael013**

**Miss Avery**

**mokubahv**

**Fall.of.Destiny**

**Charlie Bucket**

**Lunar Lupine**

**For reviewing Chapter Seven!!!!**

**And Your Mom Is My Heart. and MinervaEvenstar for reviewing chapter two. (By the way, I DID make a mistake. They don't become Animagi until Year 5, but I'm afraid to change it in fear of hurting my story. Thanks MinervaEvenstar!!!)**


	9. In Love and Married

**Disclaimer: Even J.K. Rowling doesn't wait two years to update…**

**Warnings: Kinda none…maybe a little angst, but only cause I'm in an angsty mood. Mwahaha. A little language too. Oh and slash. But der! Anyway, if it becomes offensive to you, STOP, review to notify me…and then go away, cause –points to M rating- Your fault.**

Graduation was a sad time for all of them, especially Remus and Sirius, who were officially known as one of the happiest couples in all of Hogwarts, second only to James and Lily. But they didn't count, as they were already doomed to a depressingly boring life together. James intended on proposing on the setting of the sun at graduation.

But Sirius…Sirius didn't have that option. The most he could so is offer a place for Remus to live…with him. But he doubted the young werewolf would go for it. He could hear his babbling nonsense now.

"It's too dangerous. I can't live with anyone. I don't know how the werewolf will react. Bladdy-bladdy-blah."

Sirius didn't want to deal with that. He sat quietly and sadly next to the amber haired boy, his head bowed and his fingers laced into Remus' shaking hands.

Dippet began to call out names, ticking them off one by one. Sirius went first, then Lily and Remus, and then finally Peter and James. Besides the time they were waling up to accept their magical diplomas, James and Lily were gazing into another's' eyes, and Remus and Sirius were avoiding any eye contact at all. Peter was twiddling his thumbs, carefully holding down the sleeves of his over-sized robe. Finally, it was over, and they all shot black and gold sparks into the center of the hall, their throwing up of hats, and cheered. Remus led Sirius out onto the front deck. The sun was still high in the sky, so he asked Sirius for a walk. They wouldn't miss the proposal. James wouldn't let them.

"Glad that's all over, huh, Moony?" Sirius asked, chuckling nervously, his hands snaking into Remus'. "Wasn't sure I could handle much more school."

Remus threw his arms around Sirius' neck and kissed him deeply, letting his fingers roam through his dark hair. Sirius didn't protest, lifting Remus to gain better access to the kiss. He finally pushed him away gently and ran a hand through his thinning and already graying hair. Remus forced a smile.

"What was that all about? Not that I mind…" Sirius joked, noticing the trouble in Remus' eyes. "What's bothering you, Rem?"

Remus shook his head and looked out across the glistening black lake. The dark water rolled in gentle waves with the light breeze of the afternoon. He let his eyes fall shut as the warm sun heated their already flushed skin. Remus reached up to wipe the light sheen of sweat from his brow. Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus' waist and let his fingertips dance along his belt.

"What's going to happen now?" Remus asked quietly, as Sirius thumbed his robes. "Is this goodbye? After all we've been through, is this the end of the line?" Remus turned so that he was facing Sirius, cradled in his arms.

"Not if you don't want it to be, Rem." Sirius whispered back, just as softly. He squeezed Remus' body closer. "That is definitely not what I want it to be. I'm going to miss you too much to let you go."

Remus smiled. "I'd miss you too much too. These past years have been pretty crazy, haven't they?" He glanced up into his eyes and leaning in for a short, quick kiss. The doors creaked open and another couple strolled across the grounds. Alice and Frank. They were so happy, lost in one another, completely oblivious of the world around them. Alice already sported a thick diamond band on her left ring finger. "You see, that's what I want." Remus commented, gesturing towards the happy couple. "Why can't everything be that easy?"

Sirius tilted his head. "You want to get married? It's a fool's life, Remus. You're so bound and restricted and--"

Remus pulled back. "And in love." He finished, his eyebrows furrowed.

"But you're _married_!"

"And in _love_." Remus rebounded, putting his hands on his hips.

"What? Are we _not_ in love, Rem? Just because you don't have diamonds wrapped around your pretty little finger?" Sirius didn't understand why he was being like this. They were perfectly fine. Even if it were possible, it wouldn't be probable. He'd want to be pregnant next. Sirius scoffed. "I can't believe this."

Remus frowned deeper and grabbed Sirius' arm and pulled him back. "We _are_ in love, Sirius. I love you, but I just thought it would be nice." Remus gazed as Alice and Frank smiled at each other and disappeared over a hill. Remus turned back to Sirius and wrapped his fingers into Sirius' hair. "Just forget this conversation. It was dumb to bring it up." Remus bowed his head and released Sirius.

Sirius sighed and held Remus' hand. "Where are we going from here, Remus?" He asked, leading him to the old birch tree on the lakeside. The rain had flooded the lake and the water reached up to the roots. The ground sagged beneath them even 10 feet away. Sirius sat on the damp ground and gestured for Remus to sit next to him. Remus cuddled up under Sirius' long, outstretched arm. "Getting married isn't even an option, so let's not waste our time fighting over it. Living together is possible though…"

Sirius cringed as he waited for Remus to reply. This was the touchy subject. Remus wouldn't even let the others be near him over Christmas break at James' house on full moons. He doubted he would even think of allowing a flat mate.

"You want to move in with me?" Remus asked disbelievingly. He sat up straight with wide eyes. "You actually want to share a home with me?"

Sirius sighed. He _really really _didn't want to go through this. "Yes, Remus, and before you say anything, I want you to know that I didn't givea damn the first moment I found out you were a werewolf and I don't givea damn now. And we'll build you a place to go when you transform and we won't live close to towns or anything but you're going to have to deal with me being around."

Remus laid a finger on Sirius' mouth. He was flushing from lack of air. Remus kissed him and smiled.

"What in the bloody hell are you going on about?"

Sirius tilted his head and furrowed his brow. "You're not going to argue with me?"

"Why would I argue with you?" Remus looked confused. Sirius shook his head and smiled.

"Never mind." Sirius kissed Remus deeply and pulled him to his feet. "Let's go watch that damned Potter kid take the mighty kiss of death." Sirius joked, wrapping his fingers into Remus'.

"At least their in _love_." Remus grinned. Sirius smacked him playfully in the arm.

"Smart arse."

**Review please please please please.**

**And thank you to all who reviewed in the year and a half I disappeared into the ultimate void of nothingness doomed to not return and update till now. If you know me, you know I love to personally thank all for my lovely reviews, so review this chappie and you'll be posted a special thank you on Chapter ten. I decided I'm going to go to….well it's a secret, but you'll see how far the story's going to go if (WHEN) you keep reading. See you all soon!**

**Hope you're all well.**


End file.
